The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that processes sewing data for sewing a sequin onto a work cloth, as well as to an apparatus and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of sewing a sequin onto a work cloth.
For example a multi-needle sewing machine is known that is capable of sewing a sequin onto a work cloth. The known multi-needle sewing machine includes a head that has a plurality of needle bars. The head is provided with a sequin supply device. In conjunction with the operating of one of the plurality of the needle bars, sequins are continuously supplied from the sequin supply device to a work cloth, and the sequins are sewn onto the work cloth.